honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Winton
Lord Michael Winton, Duke of Winton-Serisburg, was a Manticoran citizen and the younger brother of Queen Elizabeth III. He was Crown Prince of Manticore for some time, and served in the Royal Manticoran Navy in his youth. Biography Michael was born in 1870 PD as the second child and only son of Roger III, King of Manticore, and his wife, Queen Angelique. His older sister was Crown Princess Elizabeth. When his father was assassinated and his sister ascended to the throne in 1883 PD, Michael became the new Crown Prince of Manticore, until Elizabeth III had children of her own.Prince Roger eventually replaced him as heir apparent. ( ) Michael originally did not want to join the Royal Manticoran Navy as his father expected him to do. After the King's death, which deeply traumatized Michael, he chose to follow his father's wish, and entered the Academy in 1888. In time, he became a devoted member of the RMN; the communications branch appealed to him, while he had little interest in command. After his graduation from the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy on Saganami Island in 1892 PD, Midshipman Winton was originally assigned to the elderly superdreadnought [[HMS Saint Elmo|HMS Saint Elmo]], but requested another assignment because he did not want the Navy to shield him from dangers.This information was given to him by Todd Liatt, his roommate at the Academy. He was eventually assigned to the light cruiser [[HMS Intransigent (Courageous class)|HMS Intransigent]], which was sent to a diplomatic mission to Masada in the Endicott System. On this mission he met and rescued his future wife Judith, a Masadan renegade who escaped her tyrant husband along with other Masadan women. ( ) Michael later adopted Judith's daughter Ruth (whose biological father was her mother's Masadan husband, Ephraim Templeton) and raised her as a Royal Princess. After an heir had been born and Michael was no longer the crown prince, his sister created him the Duke of Winton-Serisburg. ( ) In 1912 PD, at the time of Honor Harrington's state funeral, he held the rank of Commander and was stationed at Trevor's Star. ( ) He continued his Naval career, specializing in research and development, with occasional diplomatic assignments. In 1914 PD, he was promoted to Commodore and became the commanding officer of BuShips Cyber and Communications Command. During the Janacek Admiralty, he voluntarily went on inactive duty, serving primarily as the Queen's personal envoy to members of the Manticoran Alliance. In 1919, promoted to Rear Admiral, he returned to head Cyber and Communications. ( ) That same year, he and his wife were present at Mount Royal Palace when word of Princess Ruth's and Berry Zilwicki's actions on Torch were received. When Elizabeth III became angry about her niece's life-endangering decisions, the Duke lectured her that although she was the Queen, their daughter's upbringing was his and his wife's responsibility alone. The Queen understood, and apologized to both of them. He and his wife would later represent the Star Kingdom of Manticore at the coronation of Queen Berry of Torch. ( ) RMN Service Record Promotions * Midshipman – 1892 PD * Lieutenant (SG) * Commander * Commodore – 1914 PD * Rear Admiral – 1919 PD Posts * HMS Intransigent * HMS Diadam * Commanding Officer, Cyber and Communications Command, Bureau of Ships References Winton, Michael Winton, Michael Winton, Michael Winton, Michael Winton, Michael Category:House of Winton